Our Song
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: The night was perfect. She was perfect. So why couldn't he find the nerve to kiss her? LOE oneshot


**_A/N: Hey everyone! This idea just popped into my idea and wouldn't leave me alone. It is a Loe oneshot and it's loosely based on "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Pure Fluff._**

**_I don't know if this has been done before, but if it has, my apologies. I do not intend to steal anyone's ideas._**

**_I also wrote this because my story, In My Dreams, is a little gloomy right now, so I needed to write some Loe for everyone who is sticking with me and putting up with the current lack of Loe in it at the moment._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, or "Our Song". **_

Lilly Truscott laid peacefully asleep in her bed dreaming about her amazing new boyfriend, who just happened to be a rock star. A very cute rock star. A rock star named Joe Jonas. He was perfect, he was sweet, he was funny, he was-

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

-calling her right now. Lilly broke out of her dream and flipped open the vibrating phone.

"Hello?" There was quiet mumbling on the other line. "Joe, you there? Speak up I barely hear you."

"I said Hello beautiful," Joe said a little louder into the phone.

"How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California," Lilly sang. She could almost see Joe rolling his eyes from his end of the phone. The picture made her giggle. Upon hearing the music that her laughter was, Joe couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her laugh was infectious.

"Don't make me laugh," Joe said between stifled giggles. "I don't want to wake up my family, especially my mom. She would never let me hear the end of it if she caught me on my cell at this hour."

"Would she really be that upset?" Lilly asked doubtfully.

"Upset? No, she wouldn't be upset! She'd be thrilled that I actually got a girlfriend!" Joe exclaimed, trying his best to be quiet.

"Oh like it's hard for Joe Jonas to get a girlfriend. Any girl in the world be die to be your girlfriend," Lilly said.

"But I don't want just any girl in the world," Joe whispered. "I want you."

Lilly beamed before whispering back. "You've already got me."

"I know m'dear. So come get me," Joe instructed.

"You want _me_ to come get _you_? Uh, aren't the guys supposed to come throw rocks at the girl's window?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, but that is too cliché. We need to mix it up a little," Joe insisted.

"Oh all right," Lilly sighed. "Only for you would I get out of my cozy bed at 2 am."

"Thanks. It's good to know that I rank higher than a piece of furniture," Joe quipped.

They hung up, and Lilly rolled out of her bed and opened her closet. She decided to just wear her navy blue sweatpants that cinched just below the knee, a white t-shirt with a striped tank top underneath, and a matching navy blue hoodie. She slipped into her checkerboard Vans and walked toward her window. She pushed her curtains aside and reached up to unlock it. She tried it, but it didn't budge. She gripped the lock with both hands and pulled with all her might. Nothing happened.

"I really need to start lifting weights," Lilly thought to herself. Looks like she had to go out her back door. Lilly shuddered. She better not get caught sneaking out, or it would be bye bye boyfriend. And she couldn't let that happen. They hadn't even kissed yet!

Lilly quietly opened her bedroom door and tiptoed down the hall. She carefully went down the stairs, remembering to skip the one that squeaked, and made it to the back door. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it. She opened the screen door next and stepped through, closing the door behind her. Just when she was about to shut the screen, it slipped from her fingers and slammed shut, creating a very loud noise. Lilly silently cursed to herself and held her breath, checking for any voices or movement from inside of the house. 

Two minutes went by and nothing seemed to happen. Lilly exhaled gratefully and exited her backyard and made her way to the Jonas house. Luckily they lived on the next block over, so she didn't have that far to go. 

When she arrived, she crossed their lawn to get to the trellis on the side of the house. She climbed it expertly and crawled across the roof over to Joe's window. She tapped softly on the window. A few seconds later, Joe's face appeared on the other side of the glass and he grinned when he saw her. Lilly waved and he pushed the window open.

"You know, you didn't have to actually climb onto my roof. You could've just thrown rocks," Joe told her.

"I thought we were mixing it up a little. Besides, this was more fun," Lilly responded. "Now come on." Joe hopped out of the window and closed it, leaving about an inch open so he could get back inside later. The two silently went down the way Lilly had come. 

"Where to?" Lilly asked. Joe thought for a moment and then smiled. 

"The cliff."

"The cliff?"

"The cliff."

"But the cliff is like, twenty miles away," Lilly said.

"That's okay," Joe said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Lilly looked at him curiously before Joe took a pair of keys out of his pocket and twirled them around his finger.

"Joe! You can't drive! You don't have your license!" Lilly told him wide-eyed.

"Kevin won't mind," Joe said easily.

"We're taking Kevin's car?" Lilly asked, clearly nervous.

"Yeah. Don't worry it about babe," Joe said as he pulled her close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you," he added softly. Lilly smiled weakly, wanting to believe him, but let's look at the facts:

1. Joe has no license and he's driving

2. He's driving Kevin's car

3. It's around 2 am.

4. Which means it's past curfew

5. Joe might get some jail time if the police stopped them

"Lilly," Joe said, snapping Lilly away from her mental list. "Trust me," he whispered in her ear. His breath sent chills down her entire body. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. For a moment, Lilly thought he was going to kiss her. She mentally pleaded with him to just plant one on her. But instead he took her hand and guided her to Kevin's car, which was parked in the street.

Once they were all situated inside, Joe started the engine. It gently roared to life and Lilly tensed. She really didn't like this idea. Joe noticed her discomfort and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Relax. We're going to get there in one piece. I promise. Ok?" Joe moved Lilly's head up and down and then removed his hand. He put the car in drive and then placed his hand on Lilly's knee before speeding off.

Twenty miles later, they were nearing the top of the winding hill towards the edge of the cliff. Joe parked the car and went around to open the door for Lilly. He took her hands and pulled her from the car.

"My, my, what a gentleman you are Joseph," Lilly said.

"You know how I do," Joe said with a pop of his shirt. 

"You're such a white boy," Lilly giggled. Joe feigned a look of hurt and began to walk away. Lilly smiled and rolled her eyes before running and jumping onto his back. Joe caught her legs and took off in a run towards the edge of the cliff. Lilly's laughter began to fade as Joe neared the cliff. He was running quite fast and showed no signs of slowing.

"Uh Joe?" No answer. "Stop! JOE!" The edge was coming fast now. Lilly tried to wriggle off of his back, but Joe held her legs tight. "Joe STOP!" Lilly squeezed her eyes shut right as Joe skidded to a stop, right at the very edge of the cliff.

"You're such an idiot!" Lilly exclaimed as Joe finally let her down. When he caught sight of her face, he doubled over in laughter. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was wearing a frown that wrinkled her delicate features. Her bottom lip stuck out a bit. "Don't laugh! That was not funny!"

"Oh come on Lilly, yes it was! Did you actually think I would run off of a cliff?" Joe asked.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Lilly grumbled. Joe sighed and walked over to the sulking blonde and wrapped her up in his arms. 

"Sorry if I scared you. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Joe said. Lilly looked up into his eyes.

"I know. You're forgiven I guess," Lilly said. Joe grinned. "But you know, I will have to get you back," she said playfully. 

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to get moi back?" Joe asked. Lilly shrugged before reaching up and started to tickle his sides, his most ticklish area. Joe's eyes widened in surprise before he broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He attempted to shove Lilly away but she would not give in. Joe fell to the grass, pulling Lilly on top of him. Still, Lilly was relentless. 

"Lilly, haha, Lilly stop!" Joe sputtered. 

"What's the magic word?" Lilly sang.

"PLEASE!" Joe shouted. Lilly chuckled and rolled off of the gasping boy. Joe struggled to catch his breath before turning towards Lilly, who now lay next to him. 

"You're one evil girl," he stated.

"You were asking for it," Lilly told him. Joe turned his attention back up towards the sky. It was a flawless night. The sky was perfectly clear and every star twinkled bright.

"It's so beautiful," Lilly whispered. Joe turned to look at her.

"Yeah. And so are you," he said as he laced their fingers together. Lilly blushed.

"Aw Joe." The two teens lay side by side silently soaking in each other's presence. Lilly couldn't help but feel that she was quite possibly the luckiest girl on earth.

"You know, you didn't have to get off of me," Joe said a few minutes later.

"Way to kill the moment Joe," Lilly groaned. Joe chuckled.

"I was kidding," Joe protested.

"Sure you were," Lilly said.

"It's getting kinda late, Lil. I should probably take you home," Joe said.

"I guess you're right," Lilly sighed. They lifted themselves from the grass and walked hand in hand back to the car. When they arrived at Lilly's house, Joe opened her door for her again and walked her to her back porch.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" Joe said as they reached the back door.

"Yeah yeah. Not yet at least," Lilly said. Joe took her hand.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight," Joe said as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Anytime Joe. And thank you for being my Rapunzel," Lilly giggled.

"Your what?"

"My Rapunzel. You know, I rescued you from your tower. Get it?" Lilly explained.

"You are so weird," Joe chuckled.

"That's why we're perfect with each other," Lilly said, feeling bold.

"I can't agree with you more," Joe agreed. He looked down at her and gazed into her eyes. His eyes flickered to her lips and this time Lilly knew for sure that he was going to kiss her. Her heart began to thump wildly as his head came closer and closer. Just when Lilly closed eyes, she felt Joe's warm lips against her cheek. Her_ cheek_? Lilly snapped her eyes open to see Joe nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Goodnight Lilly," he whispered.

"Goodnight," Lilly said, clearly disappointed. She disappeared into her house and Joe walked back to the car. As he drove home, he silently cursed at himself.

"Why didn't I just kiss her?" he thought to himself. "I'm such an idiot!"

He pulled up to his house and killed the engine. He climbed the trellis, crawled across the roof and lifted his window open. Once inside, he raced over to his desk and turned on the lamp. He opened his drawer and searched for his song notebook. It wasn't in the top drawer. Or the middle one. Or the bottom one. Feeling even more frustrated than he already was, Joe just snatched the closet thing to him to write on, an old napkin. He grabbed a pen and began to write the song that tonight had inspired.

That Lilly had inspired.

Once he was finished, he tapped the pen against his cheek, trying to think of a decent title for his masterpiece. Finally he wrote _Lilly's Song_ at the top. He frowned. No, that wasn't right. He thought some more before it hit him. He crossed out the current title and wrote in his messy boy handwriting, 

_Our Song._

Joe smiled. It was perfect. He couldn't wait to show Lilly. And he knew for sure that the next time he saw her, he would not pass up the chance to kiss her.

* * *

**_A/N: There it is. Kinda lame, but oh well. I needed to write it so the idea would leave me alone. I'm not thrilled with it, but I guess it just matters what you all think of it. So REVIEW!_**

_**For those of you who read In My Dreams, I will be updating it soon. I just have a tad of writer's block for it right now. **_

_**Please review. I love to hear what everybody thinks of my writing.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**hoLLywOOdgrrl**_


End file.
